1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a memory combination and a computer system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing computer systems, most memory modules, such as Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs), are directly plugged into memory sockets of a motherboard. However, in order to use more memory modules in a server, a riser board is used to increase the number of the memory modules. In all of the current approaches, a plurality of memory modules are plugged into a single riser board to form one memory combination. Then, the whole memory combination is plugged into a riser slot on the motherboard. One control chip is disposed on the riser board for controlling reading data from and writing data to various memory modules on the riser board.
However, currently, all the techniques for plugging a plurality of riser boards into the motherboard enable the memory modules on each riser board to face towards the same direction and enable the riser boards to be arranged closely. Nonetheless, it is inevitable that the control chip disposed on the riser board occupies a portion of the space on the riser board, and the memory sockets cannot be disposed in the occupied space. Accordingly, this leads to the space between the two riser boards corresponding to the control chip being idle, without being used effectively. Therefore, in the case that the height and space of the server are limited, how to place more memory modules in the limited space of the server is a challenge to those in the art.